digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zubamon
, , , |debut=''Digimon Reference Book'' (February 10, 2017) |from=Sakuttomon , March 2017 issue. |to=ZubaEagermon |g1=Legend-Arms }} Zubamon is a Weapon Digimon. One of the "Legend-Arms", who are capable of transforming themselves into weapons. A legend about the Legend-Arms goes, "if held by an angel it will save the world, and if held by a demon it will destroy the world." Zubamon carries the "Twentiest" data, and often shouts out "I am the Twentiest!" despite not understanding what it means. It despises crookedness, and is constantly seeking sharpness. A day where its battles, jokes, and sharpness turn out well will leave it in high spirits. Zubamon's true power is exhibited while it is in its weapon form. Attacks *'Twenty Dive'This attack is named "Twentieth Dive" in Digimon Links.: Charges head-first. *'20 Scratch' Design Zubamon is a bipedal reptilian creature with red eyes, a tail, and three digits on its hands and feet. It wears a golden armor that covers most of its body, and a white cape. Its armor has a claw at each digit, a black losangle-shaped object in the tail, a small blade-like object on each knee, an orange "0" on its left shoulder pad, and a sword-like horn on its helmet. The horn emits a blue light on its blade, and it has a silver "20" on its left side. Etymologies ;Zubamon (ズバモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' . An onomatopeia for the sound of cutting. Development On January 6, 2017, Zubamon was announced as the 20th anniversary Digimon at the Digimon Web, during the announcement of the Digital Monster ver.20th.Date from Twitter. It debuted on the Digimon Reference Book in February 10 of the same year. Ficton Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Zubamon is #036 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to ZubaEagermon, BaoHuckmon, GoldNumemon, and Ginryumon. Its special attack is Twenty Dive and its support skill is Legend-Arms which increases damage dealt by Light and Dark skills by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Zubamon is #036 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to ZubaEagermon, BaoHuckmon, GoldNumemon, and Ginryumon. It's special attack is Twenty Dive and its support skill is Legend-Arms which increases damage dealt by Light and Dark skills by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Zubamon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon Links Zubamon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to ZubaEagermon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Zubamon digivolves from Sakuttomon and can digivolve to ZubaEagermon. Notes and references